Various methods including proppant fracturing and acid fracturing can be used to fracture a subterranean formation to increase gross permeability or conductivity and enhance production of fluids therefrom. In proppant fracturing, a propping agent is used to keep a fracture open after a fracturing treatment. In acid fracturing, acid is used to etch channels in a formation rock that forms walls of a fracture, and the rock can be partially soluble in the acid so that the channels can be etched in the fractured walls.